The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure. Accordingly, such statements are not intended to constitute an admission of prior art.
Powertrains can utilize a variety of energy sources to provide energy to a torque generative device of the powertrain. Electrical energy can be stored in an energy storage device and the electrical energy can be used to provide motive or propelling torque to the powertrain through the torque generative device.
Powertrains can utilize more than a single source of energy. For example, an electric drive powertrain and a hybrid drive powertrain can utilize electrical energy through a motor or motors and petroleum energy though an exemplary gasoline or diesel internal combustion engine. Other sources of energy are known including fuel cells and biodiesel or E85 engines.
The powertrain is often unable to immediately deliver output torque in response to instantaneous output torque requests. The operator can experience an undesirable jarring effect if the delivered output torque is suddenly increased/decreased after a period of time. In other words, a sudden change in the delivered output torque is acceptable to the operator if the operator torque request changed recently. The longer it has been since the operator's request changed, the less acceptable it is to change delivered output torque too quickly.